kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Welcome to Paradise! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. The best users in Paradise have unique personalities and can't be characterized in one sentence. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some... maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of its name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. The owners of this room have changed frequently. Currently ownerless. Paradise seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. Room Closing Sad news :( Paradise is closing Monday, Oct 17, 2016. This sucks a lot but I'm wanting to gather everyone together for one last big hurrah. redheadkirby and I are planning for a party in Paradise on Sunday, the 16th, at 5pm PST/8pm EST. Of course, you're welcome to come by any time -- it's a free country -- but we're hoping to get the most people online around then. We'll be merging in with Cookie Kingdom on October 17th, so if you see us in there, that's why. Thanks for all of the fun in Paradise. Let's make more awesome memories in Cookie Kingdom. For more information, please feel free to ask me/kirby any questions or refer to the forum post. Want to leave your comments on Paradise/the room closing? Do that in the talk page! __TOC__ Resident Moderators 1ashl -- Wiki account :A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. Beware all you spammers and trolls. Fear her wrath. Former minimod of Paradise. Current actual mod of Paradise. Also current room owner of Paradise. : redheadkirby :Sweet, loving, absolutely delightful girl. One of the most supportive people you'll ever meet. But beware her banhammer! : Current Regulars Bohemico :He doesn't know how to small chat, but can say what needs to be said in hard situations. Is nice but sometimes he unleashes his inner beast and oh, when he does... beware of him. Isn't afraid of telling people the raw truth, so he's always transparent (Or tries to be). Can't stand trolls or people that are too loud or cross. Overall a nice guy, just try not to get on his dark side! : BryantZuki :He hates everyone. : Burnfish :Burnfish = Craig. You can normally find me in Creeper World Evermore while in Kong. While not in Kong you can find me playing bass for Take Shapes. www.takeshapes.bandcamp.com Our album Raised by Waves is available in whatever online music store you prefer. Check us out! : Sir_Puddington :New to Kongregate, just over a month old and already being called a regular makes him happy. He tries to start conversations if the chat is quiet (which it usually always is), and he has an obsession with overusing emoticons in almost every sentence. : xomegax :Cool guy. Comes back online from time to time. : Former Mods aenh : : awalters :An awesome mod, very nice, very lenient in punishments, and a great friend. : Eebit : Furry. Gay. Complete bastard or awesome, YMMV. Needs to recommend better games. Humps anything that moves. Currently in love with Kreldin. : Gevock :Former room owner. : InsomniacDreamer :Former room rowner. : Kitten20 :Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. : Marh :Former room owner. : Mastry :A wonderful guy mod who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. : Millionslivio :A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater though, and is fun to chat with. : nerdrock101 :A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Former room owner. : Olimm : : Phatcat :A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. : Trohan7 : : XxMarquis2 -- Wiki account : : Former Regulars 1shawn1 :Sorta a nice guy. And a fox furry! - left because Ronto muted him. : 2Tie : : AnnieBananie : : Arachnofang ::He's pretty damn awesome, but at the same time can be the village idiot. :I'm really more or less a morale booster, but everyone knows they need me, the safety and comfort of Paradise depends on me, it's roguishly sexy vigilante. I am loved by all, even those who say they hate me, because they secretly love me. And you do too. And I love you too <3 ::No I dont. :Where 1ashl brings sanity to Paradise, I have a way of bringing anarchy and terror back to paradise, and so we balance out. >:) :He's barely around. Haven't seen him in ever. : Asqueroso :Hi there. My name is Asqueroso and I munt on a daily basis. Heydelihodeli! :Regular tryhard plebeian. Presses the enter key too much and generally mess up chat. : Caruhi :A posh girl that pretended to be a bisexual man for a few months, she joined Paradise out of her former room becoming boring. Easy to get on her bad side. Likes anything Asian. :Was run out of the room by SilenceIsGolden and LustyKaire and others. Butt is presumed hurt. : DJMarcoh :A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. Mastry happens to be the love of his life. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. : Dreadwing17 :A newer reg. His soul is filled with dark chocolate which makes him smooth and suave. He sneaks into conversations and adds his own flair. : DrunkenMonkey_ :Ex-furry (ArcticFoxeh). Been lingering around Paradise for a year on his many, many alts. Generally a nice guy, if a little quiet. : Eonian :Hits on probably every girl in the room. At once. Claims to like Latina girls the most. : evilducks :Hyperawesome, he speaks his mind. Some dislike this trait, while others adore him for it. Be warned though, he can be purely awesome. He is not a furry. We don't know what he is. He has a legion of fans. : FoxShot :FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. He isn't on too often anymore, and is pretty quiet when he is on. : Gr3g0ry :He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. : graveyard890 :Resident wanderer who has been around in many chat rooms. Recently decided to stay in Paradise a while and loves to help people whenever they need it. : iMachine :Nihilist Scandinavian, thinks no one exists except for him. Probably chronically depressed. : lilninja__14 :One of the last remaining humans in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. : KairePhD :Can be your greatest friend or worst enemy; first impressions are everything. Probably won't like you, and has run several pests out of the room. Doesn't like 1ashl for some reason. : Kasualty :A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. Doesn't like to be touched but everyone pokes him anyway. : Lusty_Kaire :This person showed up one day masquerading as an angry lesbian. Probably won't like you, and has run several pests out of the room. Revised the wiki and wrote his own description; doesn't want to ramble about himself like a idiot. 1ashl : Maverickz86 :He's a great guy, but hasn't been on in a while. Recently demodded from Paradise. : number_two :A nice guy who loves to insist that Ash is the Paradisean Goddess, and argues with anyone who opposes it, Ash herself being one of them. {number_two: Oh Ashley, I know you love it. ;) } Grammar Nazi. One of the newer regulars, but a reg nonetheless. Little is known about him besides his knowlege of astronomy he uses against the frequent trolls. He also likes to insist that Ash uses her creativity while writing these. : OccipitusRex :Enjoys writing and gaming. Great person to converse with about anything, but also likes to piss off irritating people. : purplecat :Super loving. He'll sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely. Furry. (Mascot of Paradise) : RontoWolf :Ronto is a recovering attention whore. He's made great strides by bludgeoning the fools that used to pander to him. Don't expect the mercy he used to have. : silkspire :He doesn't like you, or anything that you like. You may approach him if you're okay with that. Just don't expect to change his mind. Oh, and he has a thing for dark and edgy things, and anime. Hence his previous name, dark_otaku. : Sketchon : : SmellehMelleh :Formerly known as "Floodfrog". A friend of Caruhi's, Flood followed her to Paradise. Known to cry a lot and take naps. Is currently the resident harlot and Greg's slave. : Sparticus117 : Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry. : TacoCS :A great guy to talk to. He's one of the funniest guys in Paradise, likes tacos, and has the sexiest profile picture ever, according to Sketchon. : Tiopa : : Tsuichi :You know how sometimes there's a voice in your head telling you not to do stupid shit? He's like that, except a lot smarter and a lot more likely to make you angry, nonchalantly exposing your idiocy to yourself and the world, and taking quiet pleasure in it. : XLauraLuxuriousx :Glasses are amazing. She/he/it's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. Laura is -Jesus- the Flying Spaghetti Monster. She's the naked queen, and loves it when you tell her about your love for her. : XxMakesNoSensexX :He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. He's a pretty cool guy, really. : Zxypher : : Category:Deleted chat rooms